


我與兩個貓男的同居日記

by peanutpotato



Series: 願嫁金龜婿 [2]
Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Multi, 部分男役性轉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato
Summary: 《願嫁金龜婿》續篇。





	我與兩個貓男的同居日記

 

 

 

　　早晨。

　　這是一個非常正常的早晨，陽光從沒拉緊的窗簾縫照進來，鬧鐘還沒響，半夢半醒的朝夏一半舒坦一半不甘心地在棉被底下床單上方慢悠悠想要進行一個蠕動的動作，但進行得不太順利，因為身上有種熟悉的重量感。

　　「……討厭啦……Akki、Kaichan，你們兩個不要一大早就壓人家肚──肚──嗚哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！變態！！！」

　　趴在朝夏身上的兩隻貓，不，兩個大男生，被朝夏的慘叫聲嚇得驚醒過來，其中一人的一隻手還剛好結結實實摸在朝夏的胸部上。

 

 

 

　　「主人變小氣了哪。」Akki，不，澄輝，小口小口喝著剛泡好的牛奶，一邊委屈地舔著嘴巴。

　　「以前都會主動讓我們踩胸的，軟軟的觸感很好……」Kaichan，不，七海，捏起一塊烤得香噴噴的冷凍炸魚條，用番茄醬把它洗了個澡，然後滿足地一口吞下。

　　「就是，連肉墊都感覺得到彈性。」澄輝點頭附和，還下意識留戀地搓著手掌心，像是試圖喚起某種回憶。

　　「──算我求求你們兩個，別講了。」朝夏很想死，她覺得自己明明就是被犯罪(?)的對象，但不知道為什麼心中卻充滿教唆犯罪的罪惡感。

　　「差別待遇啊～當我們不再是可愛的小奶貓，你就不疼我們了，愛牠就要照顧牠一輩子啊拒絕棄養～～」七海一邊舔指頭一邊哭天搶地。

　　朝夏覺得她快要咬碎自己口中的琺瑯質。

　　「第一，你們早就已經不是小奶貓了！兩隻老貓裝什麼幼齒！？第二，你們現在是人！而且是男人！男人摸女生的胸部就是性騷擾！這是犯法的！」

　　「那如果我們變回貓呢？」澄輝說。

　　兩人身影瞬間縮小，一下子朝夏面前就只剩下肥橘和胖灰。

　　朝夏看著兩隻貓，內心掙扎了很久，「……沒辦法。」她摀著臉搖頭，「我現在會有心理障礙。」

　　「你看！你果然不愛我們了！」變回人形的七海和澄輝同時抗議。

　　「不是這樣啦──！！！！！」

 

 

 

　　電車上，朝夏把兩個沉重貓籠往地板上一擺，扶著鐵桿直喘氣。她可是費了九牛二虎之力才逼著七海澄輝變回Kaichan跟Akki讓她用這種方式搬運，同樣的爭執每天早上都要上演一遍。

　　「我們自己走！」

　　「貓籠很小不舒服！」

　　「電車上的氣味很討厭！變成人比較聞不到！」

　　不准，不准不准不准不准不准。

　　朝夏永遠忘不了第一次帶他們兩人搭車去租書店的情景。同樣是在電車上，兩隻人形貓男原本還一個拉吊環一個抓鐵桿乖乖站好，但半路上澄輝不曉得被什麼開啟開關，突然就開始用臉頰蹭鐵桿，左臉蹭完換右臉，然後瞇著眼睛帶著一臉欲仙欲死的表情用整個身體從鐵桿上頭扭動著滑到下頭……

　　「Kai、KaiKaiKaiKaichan，不對，七海，你你你趕快阻止他──」

　　朝夏絕望地發現七海正用一種「我現在就想吃了你」的饑渴表情沉醉注視著不知道是澄輝還是那根鐵桿。此時電車恰好到站，於是朝夏眼一閉牙一咬奮力拽起兩人狂奔離開車廂。

　　然後手被生氣的澄輝咬了一口。

 

　　「我都跟你道過歉了，」澄輝好生委屈，「貓從來不跟鏟屎官道歉的，不知道嗎？」

　　朝夏秀出手背上紅豔的牙咬傷口，「進貓籠裡去。」

　　截至目前為止，這招苦肉計永遠有效，也因此朝夏每天洗完澡都要用舞台用的化妝顏料補畫。

　　至少到現在，這件事還沒被兩隻貓發現。

 

 

 

 

　　或許有人要問：別帶貓出門不就好了嗎？

　　兩個原因。

　　第一，兩隻變成人形的貓並沒有自帶人類社會求生技能，或者說其實某種程度他們帶了，但走的路有點旁門左道就是。朝夏親眼看過七海對一個手上拿著手搖杯的年輕OL笑咪咪一直說「好喜歡」「好喜歡」，最後那個OL紅著臉跟他你一口我一口分完整杯烏龍拿鐵加波霸。

　　七海表示珍奶不算什麼，隔壁大嬸還會用手撕costco剛買的烤雞餵他吃。

　　朝夏認為只有把這兩人帶在身邊二十四小時看管，她才不會有朝一日惹上法律責任，比如說什麼誘拐兒童或假騙色真騙財甚至是侵占遺產之類的。

 

　　第二，天下沒有白吃的午餐，也沒有白吃的貓食，而他們兩個是租書店名副其實的「招財貓」。

　　「我是老闆的表弟，」七海告訴那些圍著他的中學女學生，「澄輝是老闆的堂弟。」

　　「哦──」「喔──」

　　「因為家境不好，所以跑來依靠表姊打工，」七海眼眶一紅，還抽了抽鼻子，「誰知道表姊辛苦開租書店，租書店生意也不好，再這樣下去我們兩個都要流浪街頭了。」

　　「……七海，」八字眉的澄輝適時帶著溫柔卻稍顯淒楚的笑容插嘴，「不要抱怨，有人給我們鏟……工作，已經很幸福了。」

　　當天就有二三十個學生辦了會員卡。

 

　　學生不只辦卡，學生還自發組織其他顧客維持租書店秩序。

　　「我們是FC。」一個看起來像貴婦的大姊這樣告訴一臉懵逼的朝夏。

　　……只要你們不是蓋世太保就行。

　　「FC」成員每天輪班前來，點一杯飲料一盤零嘴，拿一疊書乖乖坐到視野最良好的角落，交談絕對輕聲細語，禁吵鬧、禁偷拍、禁刻意的肢體接觸，試圖做出跟蹤以上行為者會被眾人請到公廁進行再教育。

　　「雖然是兩個大哥哥，但不知道為什麼就覺得他們像小動物，要好好守護不可以打擾。」「FC」幹部之一的女學生非常認真地表示。

　　「他們太帥了，像star一樣。」

　　「超越男性生物的男性生物。」

　　「我們是star的親衛隊。」

　　「每天只要想著能見到他們就充滿起床動力。」

　　「上次七海穿著圍裙送餐點來的時候對我笑了！我心臟暫停了！」

　　「澄輝拿漫畫給我的時候書掉了，他跟我說對不起！我怎麼可以讓他跟我說對不起！我回去哭了一晚上！」

　　「我懂你！」

　　「我也懂！」

　　朝夏默默縮在櫃檯後面打叫貨單，對周遭激動的低語聲充耳不聞。你們開心就好，你們開心就好，sigh，但她真的很想吐槽，滿肚子濃濃的槽味，我說妳們這些小女生不要被他們人模人樣的樣子騙了，他們是、他們是……

　　……是澄公公與海公公啊！！！

 

 

 

　　直到某天，朝夏發覺她沒辦法再保持沉默。

　　因為她大半夜在某文站看到兩篇新發表的自創男男連載，主角都叫「七海」和「澄輝」。

　　而且攻受還不一樣。

　　「…………請解釋。」

　　兩隻被抓著項圈拎到電腦螢幕前的貓似乎是互看了一眼，然後有志一同端坐著瞇上眼睛老僧入定。

　　「不要裝死。」

　　風動，幡動，心不動。

　　朝夏抓緊Akki項圈，對準貓耳朵狠狠吹氣。

　　「喂！」瞬間變成人形的澄輝摀住耳朵大叫，「虐貓啊！」

　　「又沒剪你指甲你慘叫什麼？快點，這怎麼回事？」朝夏指著螢幕質問。

　　「……」澄輝鼓起腮幫子，「…叫七海解釋。」

　　Kaichan在朝夏深吸氣之前識相地變成七海。

　　「啊，這要怎麼說呢…」七海撓撓頭，「這不是我們寫的啦，但反正是我的主意，就是那個……那個……某天有個小女生說我跟澄輝背後說不定有什麼不為人知的故事，然後一群FC的人一副心癢難耐的樣子，那我就……」

　　「你就？」

　　「我就跟他們說我暗戀澄輝但是澄輝因為舊日情傷所以難以接受我的追求但我還在一往情深地努力請她們一定要繼續支持我們。」七海一句話說下來都不用換氣。

　　「你上個月業績最好的那天就是這樣來的。」澄輝幫忙辯護。

　　「而且從那之後她們都會集資來高價買走我們淘汰的二手破漫畫。」七海開始有點得意。

　　「………總有一天我會被你們兩個玩死。」朝夏頹然倒坐床上，她已經不知道該說什麼了，或許有一天她的租書店會被受騙的暴民放火燒掉，然後她會變成女巫狩獵的犧牲品，跟她兩隻貓一起被做成糖炒栗子……

 

 

 

　　話說回來，七海跟澄輝的實際關係到底是什麼？其實朝夏也搞不懂。

　　她看過七海用那種釣魚竿式的逗貓棒把Akki玩得在空中表演無重力三百六十度大車輪，也看過Kaichan躺在澄輝腿上享受專業摸毛服務，還被摸到四仰八叉翻肚肚。

　　某一晚，朝夏半夜爬起來上廁所，揉著惺忪睡眼打開浴室門，結果就這樣親眼目睹只在下半身圍了一條浴巾的七海把穿著無印良品睡衣的澄輝壓在浴室地上死命舔臉。

　　朝夏尖叫著關上浴室門，同時聽見浴室裡傳來清脆響亮「啪」的一聲。

　　她那時候想，不知道人的頭被打轉一百八十度以後是不是還能復原。

 

 

 

　　於是，租書店的日子就這麼表面上風和日麗實際上風起雲湧地過下去，直到有一天來了一名熟人。

　　「……我們沒那麼熟。」朝夏想直接送客。

　　「沒關係！叫我阿港就好！阿──大姊！」

　　「你來幹嘛？」

　　「跟你介紹，」桜木指指跟他勾著手臂還親暱依偎在他身上的可愛小女生，「這我女朋友，遙羽らら！」

　　「嗯！」小女生笑得一臉幸福甜蜜，連點頭的時候都要把頭繼續貼在櫻木肩膀上，「朝夏姊姊好！我是港哥的女朋友，姊姊妳好漂亮！」

　　好孩子，有前途。

　　朝夏決定不能讓這麼好的孩子前途毀在一個貧窮圓臉控的手上。

　　「…らら妹子，你知道你男朋友的經濟狀況嗎？」

　　「知道！」遙羽再度用力點頭，「但是沒關係，因為我家很有錢！超級有錢！」

　　……小妹妹你想不想跟大姊姊搞百合？大姊姊很有經驗包君滿意！

　　一隻手及時拍上朝夏肩膀，阻止她差點衝口而出的自我推銷。「鏟屎官大人，」七海冷靜地在她耳邊低聲提醒，「這裡是公共場合，形象。」

 

  

　　打烊後，眾人在店裡坐成一桌，人手一碗泡麵，外加遙羽帶來的一大袋子紅茶綠茶。

　　遙羽開始講她家裡的故事。

　　「我有一個哥哥，其實我有兩個哥哥。」

　　「啥意思？這什麼數學題？」

　　「我從小都以為我的哥哥是愛醬，後來才知道我的哥哥原來是kiki。」

　　…kikirara？你們家是三麗鷗股東嗎？

 

　　從前，從前。

　　在一個非常富有的人家裡，太太在醫院產下夫妻的第一個愛情結晶，因為是愛情結晶所以取名叫「愛醬」。

　　然而，誰都沒想到的意外卻發生了。醫院院長有個侄兒，也就是全國最大一間果菜批發商家中方才一歲多的獨生子；這個小孩當天跑到醫院育嬰室裡，結果因為好玩就把保溫箱上「愛醬」的名牌跟旁邊的「kiki」互換，導致兩對夫婦各自抱錯嬰兒回家。

　　「……全國最大一間果菜批發商家裡的獨生子！？」

　　「嗯，對，朝夏姊姊你怎麼了？」

　　「沒事，沒事，你繼續。」

　　或許是緣分吧，兩個小孩從小就唸同一間小學，變成最要好的好朋友。Kiki家裡很窮，愛醬每天都會幫他多帶一個便當，兩人感情愈來愈好，直到……

　　「直到？」

　　直到某一天，愛醬騎腳踏車發生車禍，輸血時發現他不是遙羽家親生，當初的醫院循線調查找到kiki，讓兩個小孩回到親生家庭，在那之後遙羽家就移民到美國……

　　「等一下。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「らら妹子，你有沒有看過《藍色生死戀》？」

　　遙羽睜大眼睛，「沒有。」

　　「沒有？怎麼可能？宋承憲宋慧喬？」

　　「啊……」遙羽露出恍然大悟的表情，「我有聽過宋慧喬，嗯，好像是我媽媽那一代喜歡的韓星，我只知道EXO，不好意思喔朝夏姊姊。」

　　朝夏掩面。「算了，我老了，你繼續。」

　　十幾年後，遙羽一家人從美國回來，kiki重遇愛醬，兩人之間多了種不只是朋友的不一樣的感覺，但只有專科學歷的愛醬認為自己配不上外國名校畢業的kiki，於是忍痛拒絕這份情感，從此消失不見人影。

　　「好可憐──」「怎麼這樣──」「愛醬好可憐──」「愛醬不要走──」兩隻貓男同聲發出悲鳴。

　　「結果，幾個月以前，我哥kiki離家出走，留給我一張字條，說他如果找不到愛醬就再也不回家。」遙羽拭淚，「我爸媽不支持他們的關係，因為這樣我跟家裡大吵一架，氣得我也帶著從小到大壓歲錢的存摺逃家，然後就遇到阿港哥。」

　　桜木體貼地摟了摟遙羽。

 

 

 

　　過幾天，朝夏起了個一大早。一直到她洗完臉刷完牙換完衣服，肥橘胖灰都依然是在被子上蜷成團子狀打盹的肥橘胖灰。

　　「今天乖乖待在家，不准跑出去！知道嗎？」朝夏指著兩隻貓的鼻子叮嚀著。

　　肥橘不理她，胖灰很應付地舔了一下她手指。

　　租書店的公休日不是假日，所以觀光鐵路火車上只有稀稀落落乘客。朝夏一個人在空曠車廂裡被晃了兩個多小時，總算抵達目的地。

　　她下車，走過半個車站月台，站到一模一樣那個寫著「感謝」的火車站牌前面。太陽很大，月台上也沒什麼人，朝夏深呼吸幾次，閉起眼睛雙手合十，對著空蕩蕩的鐵道鄭重大喊：

　　「神燈精靈！我要許願！我希望天下有情人都終成眷屬！」

　　聲音在車站裡盪開，散進晴朗的天空與海邊鄉間微帶鹹味的空氣裡。

　　朝夏張開眼睛，什麼事都沒有發生。

　　她嘆了口氣，轉身離開，走到車站入口處卻又停下，低頭抿嘴巴思考幾秒鐘，然後又拖著腳步回到站牌前。

　　「然後，拜託嘛，」她囁嚅著說，「如果可以的話，也順便給我一個金龜婿好不好？」

 

 

 

　　又過了幾天，租書店的日子一如往常，肥橘胖灰與七海澄輝一如往常，FC也一如往常（雖然人數好像有增加的趨勢且年齡層逐漸向上下擴展）。

　　突然之間，「朝夏姊姊！朝夏姊姊！」

　　朝夏還來不及反應就被哭著衝進來的遙羽抱了個滿懷，新買的T恤前胸全成了面紙。

　　「…她兩個哥哥有消息了。」跟在後面進來的桜木幫忙解釋。

　　遙羽掏出手機點開遞給朝夏，「你看，我哥的facebook頁面，這裡！『感情狀態：已婚』！」

　　頁面上方的封面相片裡，兩名年輕男子勾肩搭背站在大笨鐘前面，左手都戴著結婚戒指，兩張臉笑得無比開心。

　　「然後我哥──兩個哥哥──問我要不要一起去英國跟他們創業！」遙羽一邊笑一邊哭得一把眼淚一把鼻涕，「我今天是來道別的，我要走了！阿港哥也要一起去！我們一定會幸福！」

　　「是的，我們一定會幸福！阿──大姊！」

　　「……你會英文嗎你？」朝夏開始酸葡萄。

　　「不會！一句都不會！但らら會教我！」

　　「Good morning！」

　　「古的摸檸！」

　　「Good night！」

　　「古的奈特！」

　　「Viva！Festa！」

　　「逼八！灰斯塔！」

　　「Goodbye，朝夏姊姊！」

　　「古的敗，朝夏阿──大姊！」

　　眼看桜木與遙羽手牽著手歡跳著出門去，朝夏站在原地從十數到一，等。

　　然後確認自己的金龜婿依舊沒有著落。

　　她頹然嘆氣，默默轉身，看到她後面兩個莫名其妙被感動得熱淚盈眶還一直吸鼻子的七海與澄輝。

　　「……我看你們兩個也去成一成眷屬算了。」

　　「喵？」「喵？」

 

 

 

 

　　出國前，遙羽說想送租書店的大家一份禮物；朝夏啥都還來不及講，就被七海跟澄輝搶了個先。

　　飛機起飛當天，幾個工人扛著大包小包踏進朝夏房間，把其中一面牆改造成立體原木童話森林。

　　然後肥橘胖灰就瘋了。

　　Akki發覺自己最喜歡獨踞高處那座平台念天地之悠悠，Kaichan發覺自己最喜歡從右下方的隧道潛過去偷襲正在念天地之悠悠的Akki的尾巴，接下來就是刀光劍影落霞與貓毛齊飛，滾打爬摔近距離肉搏，善用每一寸變化萬千的地形與掩蔽物，偶爾還會兩隻一起咕咚咕咚掉到地面上。

　　連FC成員都感覺出兩人變得不太一樣。

　　「以前覺得他們是要被愛護的小動物，」一個元老級的女學生跟朝夏說，「現在他們還是小動物，但偶爾會出現有點肉食的感覺，就眼睛有點瞇嘴角有點笑那樣，只要跟那種眼神對上零點零一秒，全身細胞都會受到電波暴擊。」

　　「以前想把他們抱起來摸摸，現在想被他們抓起來吃掉。」另一個人附和。

　　「我發現自己竟然有抖m體質。」第三個人帶著恍惚的表情用力點頭。

　　某晚三更半夜，肥橘打響蘆溝橋第一炮，胖灰飛身回擊，兩人乒乒乓乓空空匡匡，正當血戰方酣之際……

　　碰，碰，碰！

　　「…咦？」躺在床上的朝夏狐疑地放下手機（裡面在播韓劇），「誰敲門？」

　　她起身開門，看見門口站著個女生，一臉怒意。

　　「這位大姊，麻煩你不要這麼晚還一直敲地板好嗎？我是你樓下住戶，被你吵得睡不著覺！」

　　「咦？喔，抱歉，是貓，我以為我樓下一直沒人住所以就放任牠們……」朝夏有點尷尬。「不好意思不好意思。」

　　「喔，我今天剛搬進來，那麻煩你管一管你的貓。我叫凜音，打個招呼。」

　　「好的好的……欸，凜音？」朝夏大驚，「該不會是小名叫mirion的那個凜音？小時候住我家隔壁的那個凜音？」

　　女生嚇了一跳，臉突然整個紅起來，「咦……你……你是朝夏！小時候住隔壁的大姊姊朝夏！小時候我超喜歡你的！」

　　「居然是你！」朝夏興奮大叫，「後來你們家就搬走了……」

　　「喔對阿，我爸繼承一筆遺產，所以我們就搬到英國去了。」凜音突然回復當年那個黃毛丫頭的樣子哈哈笑著，「其實也沒多少錢啦，真的，我們家現在住的房子跟以前鄉下那間農舍大小差不多，唯一的差別就是白金漢宮在隔壁，然後家裡多養了兩隻賽馬而已。我媽媽說我長大了應該要體驗庶民生活，所以就叫我自己回國來租房子唸大學，我覺得我很庶民啊！我懂得怎麼用信用卡欸……喔，其實，其實，糟糕，怎麼辦，你知不知道你是我小時候的初戀情人然後我現在好像還是有一點點喜歡你……」

　　朝夏在內心流下感動的淚水。

　　謝謝你，神燈精靈。

 

 

 

　　一個多月以後，情深意濃水到渠成的那一刻，朝夏覺得自己徹底被神燈精靈給坑了。

　　Mirion是個攻。

　　金，龜，「婿」。

 

　　但轉念一想，她失身(?)的地點是東京最高檔飯店的頂樓總統套房，她把租書店賣了可能都還住不起一晚的套房。

 

　　……算了，也行吧，反正被男生攻(?)跟被女生攻好像差別也不是那麼大……

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

　　租書店要收了，FC成員給「終於有錢可以唸大學」的七海和澄輝辦了個歡送會，會場當然少不了彩帶拉炮紙帽跟蠟燭，以及一個好大好大的鮮奶油蛋糕。

　　「喂，」朝夏暗自用腳踹兩隻只顧著吃的貓男，「人家出錢出力，你們好歹講講話感謝一下吧？」

　　七海摸摸頭站起來，手上還捨不得地端著蛋糕紙盤。「喔，嗨，哈囉，今天真的很謝謝大家，這些日子受到大家很多照顧，讓我們覺得自己擁有好多個鏟……愛我們的人，真的很感動也很開心……」

　　七海一邊說話一邊不忘嚼蛋糕，嘴角不經意留下一大塊鮮奶油。朝夏和FC成員還來不及提醒他，卻只見澄輝眨巴兩下眼睛，一個箭步靠過去，然後伸出舌頭輕輕地、慢慢地把七海臉上那塊鮮奶油舔掉。

　　然後心滿意足地把眼睛笑瞇成兩條線。

　　有一個女生開始尖叫，然後是兩個，然後全場都在尖叫以及暴哭「啊啊啊我cp是真的！」「真愛！」「好辛苦！太不容易了！」「嗚嗚太好了！」「他們終於在一起了！」「老母親的淚水！一定要幸福！」

　　七海跟澄輝似乎完全搞不清楚發生什麼事，但反正就很隨和地跟每一個流淚撲上來的FC成員開心擁抱。

 

 

　　隔天晚上，朝夏做了一個夢，夢見神燈精靈問兩隻貓男「你們想當人還是當貓？」

　　兩人異口同聲回答「貓。」

　　「貓比較快樂。」澄輝補上一句。

　　從那晚之後，七海和澄輝再也沒有出現，但肥橘跟胖灰已經不是原本只知道吃跟睡的肥橘與胖灰，怎麼說呢，套用凜音的話，「你這兩隻貓好像有種靈氣。」

　　凜音說這話的時候，Kaichan正翻著肚子用臉死命蹭凜音的手，Akki則是用最乖巧的坐姿與最無辜的表情對著凜音甜甜地「喵～」。

　　「哎呀討厭啦～你們怎麼都好像比較喜歡我呢～～好啦好啦我會去給你們買那種專賣店才買得到的紐西蘭野生鹿肉貓罐頭喔乖乖～～」凜音在貓的包圍下樂上了天。

　　朝夏在凜音沒看見的時候對兩隻貓比出中指。你們兩個，靈氣個屁。

　　肥橘胖灰對她回以充滿心機與優越感的微笑。

 

 

 

　　（我與兩個貓男的同居日記　完）

 


End file.
